


sans is really sparing you

by chibiotaku4life



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibiotaku4life/pseuds/chibiotaku4life
Summary: a brief drabble about the sans fight





	sans is really sparing you

you, uh, really like swinging that thing around, huh? ... listen.

“You feel your sins crawling down your back,” Chara mocks you in a sing-song voice, then laughs her terrible, distorted laugh.

You dodge another attack.

i   know you didn't answer me before, but... somewhere in there. i can feel it. there's a glimmer of a good person inside of you. the memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing. someone who, in another time, might have even been... a friend? c'mon, buddy. do you remember me? please, if you're listening... let's forget all of this, ok? just lay down your weapon, and... well, my job will be a lot easier.

Sans is sparing you, Chara scoffs.

Suddenly, it all comes rushing back. Your friendships with everyone, so dear. Your date with papyrus. Cooking with Undyne. Toriel. Asgore. Alphys. Sans. 

Your weapon drops from your trembling hands as tears stream down your face. Chara is confused.

“What are you doing?” She hisses. “Kill him!”

But you are flooded with remorse. How could you have hurt all these people that cared about you. You saved them all, and then you betrayed them!

... you're sparing me? finally. buddy. pal. i know how hard it must be... to make that choice. to go back on everything you've worked up to. i want you to know... i won't let it go to waste. ... c'mere, pal.

You let out a wail of utter grief and launch yourself at Sans. His eyes widen as he catches you in a hug. His arms tremble, then he clutches you tightly.

Chara is screaming at you, but the words are indistinct and distant.

kid, sans says gently, but his voice sounds choked up. How could he ever forgive you? You killed his brother. There is only one fate you deserve. You should not have accepted his mercy.

You feel something pulling at your determination and gasp. It’s Chara. She strains back toward the knife, and you feel the taut muscles of your body loosen in response.

Your heart rate quickens, and you push sans away, scrambling back towards your knife. His eye starts to glow and you see rage re-enter him, stronger than before.

Your hand closes on the hilt, and there is a moment of doubt. Should you let him -? No, it must be you. You plunge the blade into your heart.

No, Chara screams in an unearthly voice.

sans looks shocked. His hands drop, and in the instant before your soul shatters, you smile up at him through your tears.

It’s time to reset, this time for good.


End file.
